Foxxy
Andrea "Foxxy" Banghorn is an OC that debutted in Return to the North Shore Railway's season 2 and functions mainly as a supporting protagonist Bio (WIP) Foxxy first appeared when her first-cousin Nico came to the Aba-BeeGee railway to investigate a case of missing diamonds. Despite a claim that she liked to work alone, she was more than willing to help her cousin and her friends out. After that, Foxxy was transferred to help out on the North Shore Railway, granting her more time to spend with Nico. Since then Foxxy has often found herself getting into trouble. Examples include: running over her former bandmates while intoxicated; Leshawna tricking her into posing as a dead dictator to get a peace treaty taken care of; starting a cookie shop with Nico only to have it turned into a strip joint, her getting Gerald's powers and ending up doing more harm than good (despite her intentions as good), and telling a dishonest judge to drop dead after which he literally dropped dead (leaving her guilt-ridden for days until she realized that a lot of people were more glad to see that he was gone than upset that he died.) Personality Foxxy is a sassy, no-nonsense kinda girl, similar to Leshawna , only not as agressive. In an attempt to sound hip, Foxxy usually refers to herself in the third person, usually going by "The Foxxy", when she first becomes startled about something, she's often heard exclaiming "Oh, lordy." Much like Nico, Foxxy can get some crazy ideas whenever the moment comes up. Notable examples are turning the sheds into a strip club to make money off gambler's when a casino opened up; taking over a country because their leader looked so much like her in human form (although this was originally Leshawna's idea to get a peace treaty signed after the original leader choked to death on a corn dog), and getting the passengers on a flight to Charleston to evacuate so the gang could take it to Washington DC. Basis A recent episode revealed Foxxy to be based on a GNR H4. Friends/Family As stated above, Foxxy and Nico are first cousins. Although there have been times where Nico gets frustrated with Foxxy when she takes things too far. Foxxy does have a few friends on the railway; and is one of the few people that Leshawna had come to respect. Other family member's include her mother Zendaya; Nico's mother/her aunt Valerie, an Aunt Chelsea, an Aunt Helen, Uncle Lester and first-cousin Bobby, and an Aunt Janice and Uncle Ronny (who got hitched in a season 4 episode). In the middle of season 5; Zendaya adopted a young Hawaiian girl by the name of Malu, which would make her Foxxy's step sister. The two are very close despite the few times they have shown to be interacting. Trivia *Foxxy was somewhat inspired by the Drawn Together character of the same first name. **This is evidenced by their personalities, and the fact they refer to themselves in the third person most of the time. *Since her introduction, Foxxy often acts as the defacto leader of the second generation when Nico isn't around. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Female characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Magic users Category:Tender Engines